


Fortunate in Freedom

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #11 Lucky in Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate in Freedom

**Fortunate in Freedom**

**Character:** Gwaine

 **Words:** 103

**Prompt #11 Lucky in Love**

Gwaine would never consider himself lucky in love. He was a beautiful man at least that was what all the women told him. Many men has told him that too.

He had frequent dalliances but never a steady person that he could call his love. He hadn’t found the right girl to fit that bill.

Gwaine just wasn’t ready to settle down. It made him the butt of jokes and the loner at the party filled with committed couples. Some pitied him for being alone.

One day he would be lucky in love but until then he would just be fortunate in freedom.


End file.
